


Wassail

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [603]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: McGee, Tony, and Bishop walked into a bar. This could be the start of a joke, but who is the joke on?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/25/2000 for the word [wassail](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/12/25/wassail).
> 
> wassail  
> An expression of good wishes on a festive occasion, especially in drinking to someone.  
> An occasion on which such good wishes are expressed in drinking; a drinking bout; a carouse.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #283 Left.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Wassail

McGee, Tony, and Bishop had all gone out for a drink together. They were taking turns offering wassails. Or at least they had been before McGee’s last toast with his left hand knocked Bishop’s hand in a way she didn’t expect and beer spilled all over the table. 

They’d all jumped up to avoid the liquid landing on them and had quickly decided it was time to move the gathering somewhere else. Or rather, Bishop had decided she’d had enough drink despite McGee and Tony wanting to see her drunk. She’d already told them she didn’t get drunk. 

They hadn’t believed her, but they were by far more drunk than she was already. She hustled them into cabs and sent them home before making her way back to her place. Having brothers had made sure she could handle her liquor. Though college had proved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
